Xong Xi
Xong Xi is a vast area that expands throughout Zi Province. It is home to the two mountain ranges known as Mount Xong and Mount Xi. The two mountains are connect by a long bridge that is sturdy enough to extend to both mountains. However, the bridge area of Mount Xi is weaker and an officer can cut down the area, preventing others from advancing to Mt. Xi or Mt. Xong. Xong Xi as well includes Xuyu Castle in the center of the area. [[Battle of Xong Xi|''Battle of Xong Xi'']] In A.D. 292, Sun Ce has mounted an army of Wu Officers in an assault on Ti Xiao in and attempt of rescuing Sun Shang Xiang and Lian Shi. Sun Luban was sent to attack from behind the enemy lines in the west in order to locate the two before the attack at the risk of Ti Xiao having them executed. Ti Xiao had received word of Sun Luban's presence from Rang Zhao, who was prepared to deal with her. Ti Xiao denied it and stated that Hua Tao would deal with her, along with Sun Shang Xiang and Lian Shi. Hua Tao was a gifted strategist and a skilled dark sorcerer. Sun Shang Xiang and Lian Shi, who happened to have been in the west area of Xong Xi, known as In Xi Xong, were unaware of it when Sun Shang Xiang went out for a walk. However, Hua Tao had casted a purple, eerie fog. Hua Tao had used the past officers killed in battle to attack them as phantoms. When first, he uses a phantom version of Dong Xi and Ma Zhong, Kong Rong, and Zhou Yu who were killed in Shouchun. The phantoms named them as traitors and have bought shame to Wu and the Sun Family. Lian Shi tries to alk sense into the phantoms but soon Sun Shang Xiang believes that all the officer, including Lian Shi, are only phantoms and attacks everyone around her. Hua Tao lures them southward, where he attacks with a phantom Cheng Pu, but was beaten by Lian Shi. Seeing as a different approach was needed, Hua Tao summons demon from the netherworld. Sun Shang Xiang is badly frightened and couldn't fight, but soon as if Hua Tao summons a Phantom Tashi Ci, who is still alive to them. However, he has the phantom help vanquish one demon, while Lian Shi vanquishes another. Lian Shi vanquished the last one, but believe that the real Tashi Ci came to help, but was killed by that demon. Later after making their way from In Xi Castle and to In Xong castle, they encountered Sun Luban, who aided them even though Sun Shang Xiang continued to attack her as well. The three made their way toward In Xong North Garrison where they encounter and defeat Hua Tao. After Hua Tao is defeated he disappears and the eerie fog disappears along with the phantoms and demons. Sun Luban helps bring Sun Shang Xiang back to reality, where she apologizes sincerely for attacking them. With the path from behind locked the three proceed through the west, but encounter Ti Xiao's Officers under Hi Qian's command. Sun Shang Xiang, Lian Shi, and Sun Luban proceed through the west cutting down and officers in their way and encounter Hi Qian in the west garrison. They all attack at once but Hi Qian injures Sun Shang Xiang, deflects Lian Shi's arrows back at her and Sun Luban, but Hi Qian is ultimately killed by Sun Luban, where he states "Impossible. Me! Slain! by a girl?!" before he dies. The three attempt to pry open the West Garrison doors over on the East, but are knocked back when Sun Ce bursts them open from the other side with a Battering Ram. Sun Luban mission to rescue Shang Xiang and Lian Shi succeeded and Lian Shi was relieved to find out that Tashi Ci was alive and it was another trick before. Sun Ce explains the situation to them and instantly leads them out for Mt. Xi, where Sun Quan is defending the Main Camp. Rang Zhao reports to Ti Xiao that Sun Ce is not in the main camp, where he orders an assault ont eh camp by the connecting bridge, which was guarded by Shu Officers. Lu Xun continues to provide ordered to the scattered Wu officers, but with them being scattered, the strategies weren't able to be full proofed and often failed. When Sun Ce arrives back at the Main Camp, the assault force retreats. While then, Lu Xun ordered Gan Ning, Fu Shi Ren, and Ling Tong to attack towards Xuyu Castle. Fu Shi Ren, along with Mi Fang, and Zhang Da, where killed by Nu Wa. Meanwhile Ling Tong was isolated by Ti Xiao's Forces and couldn't aid Gan Ning who was isolated and told to have been slain by Fu Xi at Xuyu Castle. Up north, Jia Xu and Wei reinforcements arrive and assault Mt. Xi. Sun Quan and Sun Luban abandon Mt, Xi, where Zhou Tai stayed and defended the Mountain, but was told to be slain in battle and Mt. Xi was captured. Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang had advanced through the south to Mt. Xong, but was met by Rang Zhao, who had taken on both of them at once. She defeated Sun Ce but was defeated by Sun Shang Xiang and lost an eye and withdrew from battle. Without the protection of Rang Zhao, Ti Xiao was vulnerable where Sun Ce and Shang Xiang moved in for the finishing attack. Lu Xun and Ling Tong had made their way through the south and encountered Dan Liang Yue, who prevented them from moving forward. However, Ti Xiao was little protected as he and Xingcai, his wife, had faced Ce and Shang Xiang. Eventually Ti Xiao was slain, and Shu Forces had revealed their plot to take over Ti Xiao's territory. Wu had won and the rebellion was told to be solely crushed. Or was it? Category:Areas